


Рубашка

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), Margarido



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types, Д’Артаньян и три мушкетёра | D'artagnan and Three Musketeers (TV 1979)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Sharing Clothes, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Арамис/кузина Мари. Это было бы PWP, но это не PWP - просто кое-кто оставил свою рубашку у любовника.Кинк на забытую одежду, на обмен одеждой.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/Marie de Rohan Duchesse de Chevreuse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Рубашка

В маленькой квартирке на улице Вожирар по утрам всегда солнечно. Бледные лучи проникают в небольшое окно, ласковыми лезвиями режут предрассветный мрак и освещают слишком широкую для эдакой комнатушки кровать.

В затопленных светом и теплом простынях шевелится Арамис – сонный, изнеженный, он прячет высунутую было ногу под одеяло, укрывается с головой и вдруг вспоминает, что он – один.

С разочарованным полувздохом-полустоном Арамис сворачивается клубком, но уже через минуту отбрасывает покрывало и лежит, обнаженный, тоскливо кривя рот и глядя в потрескавшийся потолок.

Наконец он садится и опускает на пол босые ноги. С тихим шипением сквозь зубы он старается коснуться холодных досок каждым дюймом подошвы – это бодрит, это будит, это помогает вспомнить, что мир не ограничен квартирой и постелью. Арамис встает, идет растолкать Базена и услать за теплой водой.

Он плещется в широком тазу, щедро обливая лицо, шею и плечи. Ему остро нужны свежесть и невозмутимость воды. Внутри, там, где прячется то ли душа, то ли сердце, он слишком растрепан и разочарован.

Арамис почти готов. Умыт, выбрит, подтянут и бодр. И он долго думает, что же не так с рубашкой, висящей на стуле. А когда понимает, расплывается в улыбке: это  _ не его _ рубашка.

Тонкая ткань пахнет фиалками. Ворот разорван – Арамис закрывает глаза и как наяву видит свои руки, нетерпеливо раздирающие батист, чувствует разгоряченную чужую кожу, слышит высокий смех и несдержанный слабый стон. 

Арамис касается рукой своих губ и понимает, за чьи поцелуи он сейчас продал бы душу дьяволу.

Рубашка в его руках – сшита без особых изысков. По виду и не скажешь, что она женская. Арамис хитро улыбается. Рубашка совсем не тесна ему, а стоит повернуть голову – и нос снова улавливает едва заметный фиалковый запах, отчего на душе становится легко-легко, а кровь приливает гораздо ниже сердца.

Арамис вдыхает фиалки, когда его и его друзей ругает капитан – и не так стыдно за проигранную дуэль.

Арамис вытягивает кончик рукава, пряча его под манжетом, и фиалки бьют в нос каждый раз, когда он подносит к лицу руку – это спасает на тоскливой мессе.

Арамис касается правой рукой левого предплечья, чтобы ощутить, как под толстым рукавом куртки нежный батист прижимается к коже, и уже не так злит нахальный гвардеец – уже можно искренно отпустить грехи бедолаге.

***

Арамис падает на кровать – сегодня он самый счастливый человек на свете. Мари лежит рядом и целует его губы. Ее руки ловко, нетерпеливо, жадно раздевают его. Вдруг она останавливается.

– Рене, на вас моя рубашка? – в голосе смешалось слишком много разных эмоций. Арамису и смешно, и сладко.

– Да, – просто отвечает он.

– Вы... носите ее с того раза?..

– Да.

– Быть может, вы ее даже не стирали? – она фыркает, то ли смешливо, то ли с отвращением.

– Нет, почему? – он приподнимается на локтях. – Постирал, когда понял, что она пропиталась запахом  _ моего _ пота.

– Это и мерзко, и трогательно, – она смеется. – Это еще прекрасней чем то, что я в тот раз одолжила вашу рубашку – взамен рваной. Вы сами ее порвали, помните?

– Порвите мою – в отместку.

Мари хохочет – о, в отместку она ему не только порвет рубашку! 

***

Мари несется верхом прочь из Франции. Она надвигает на лоб шляпу и поднимает воротник – никто не должен узнать, что она женщина.

В комнатушке на постоялом дворе дует из всех щелей. Мари кутается в плащ и сверху – в тонкое одеяло. Она прячет нос, наклонив голову – и чувствует, как из-под слоев одежды поднимается слабый запах сандала – она снова позаимствовала рубашку. И не ее одну. Мари вздыхает. Все ее тело греет чужая – такая знакомая – одежда.


End file.
